


Cocktails

by lha



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Hotels, M/M, Seduction, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Mycroft thinks he's been abandoned to suffer through an evening of political socialising without the support of his partner.  This situation deserves cocktails.





	Cocktails

Mycroft lifted his glass to his lip and savoured the first sip. Gregory had mocked him soundly when he’d realised his appreciation of something as gauche as cocktails but he had never been one to deny himself something he enjoyed. Besides, there had to be something to look forward to during this interminable social function. 

“French Martini?” came a gently amused voice from behind him.

“A rather good one at that,” he replied turning to face his partner, “ I didn’t think that you were going to make it this evening?”

“So you were consoling yourself with a cocktail?”

“You see right through me.”

“I pulled some strings and I even got home to change into the ridiculous suit you bought for me.”

“And very good you look too.”

“Good enough to let me try the martini?”

“I’m not sure I’d go that far…” Mycroft protested in a decidedly un-convincing fashion as he allowed the other man to take the glass.

“Oh that is good,” 

“They also make a very passable moscow mule and raspberry mojito.”

“I didn’t think I’d been that late.”

“You weren’t but I’ve been around the room twice and managed to have all the conversations that were absolutely necessary already. I felt that was worthy of a reward.”

“I do like it when you’re in a rewarding mood. What would you recommend for me then?”

“I would, perhaps, suggest a Kir Royale?”

“You know what fizz does to me…”

“I thought perhaps I could see if they had a room for tonight and I could take you out of that delightful suit.”

“I like your thinking Mr Holmes. Hi, yeah, can I get two Kir Royales please?”

“I have one more issue I need to address but I shall be back with you as soon as is possible.”

“I’ll be here. With my cocktails. Waiting.” There was a brief touch of hands, sliding skin as they parted and Mycroft took the remnants of his martini and headed back out into the foray. His evening was looking much brighter than he had anticipated only fifteen minutes before. Now if he could only speak to the Home Secretary before the man had anymore to drink. 

By the time he returned to the bar where Gregory was now talking to a gaggle of young and attractive PAs, he had checked the final objective of the evening off his list, and also confirmed that the hotel had an appropriate room available for them. As soon as the other man saw him however, his face lit up.

“I’m terribly sorry ladies but that’s my ride.” They looked around and were suitably surprised at the sight of him.

“Terribly sorry to interrupt,” he said, coming to stand behind his partner.

“Seriously Greg?” one of the woman (single-two drinks too many-desperately wants children, his mind automatically catalogued).

“Absolutely,” the other man replied and turned around on his stool, grabbed Mycroft by the tie and pulled him down to kiss him thoroughly. “I’ve drunk both of them,” Gregory whispered in his ear.”

“Please excuse us,” he mumbled to the group, taking Gregory’s hand and pulling him up. He paused, turning to the barman, “Could you have a bottle of Veuve Cliquot sent up to room 501? And a bottle of Creme de Cassis. Just put it on the tab.” There was a noise of assent but he’d lost all interest as he pulled his boyfriend away from the public gaze.

“I think I love you most when we’re both ever so slightly drunk…” Gregory said as Mycroft led him by the hand towards lifts.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of nonsense really but I hope you enjoy!  
> Lx  
> @LHA_again


End file.
